Harry Potter and the American
by kcr89
Summary: Harry Potter thinks that his love life is down the drain, but he gets a girlfriend! Does it last? A new girl comes to Hogwarts because she is related to someone already there. Is she who Harry thinks she is? How does Voldemort fit into all of this?
1. Summer at the Grangers'

Chapter One: Summer at the Grangers'

Harry lay awake early in the morning of his birthday. '_Wow, I'm 16,'_ thought Harry. He couldn't fall back asleep after wishing himself a happy birthday. He got out of bed and started pacing trying to think of something he could do to pass the time. He strolled over to his desk and turned on his small lamp. He then began to read all of the letters that he received over the summer so far. This was the first year that he received so many letters, probably because he now had a girlfriend. Two weeks after returning to the Dursley's, Hermione wrote to him confessing how she had always loved him and the two became a couple. Harry smiled to himself has he read one of the "love" letters that he received that day:

_**Dearest Harry,**_

_**I miss you so much. I am counting the days until I can see you again. I've already asked my parents and they said it was okay if you could come over to my house to spend the rest of the holiday with me. Please send Gidget (my owl) back with an answer. I have passed my drivers test and I have my own car. If you can come, I will pick you up August 1 at 10:00 a.m. I am looking forward to your reply as I am hoping I will be able to spend time with you.**_

_**With all my love,**_

_**Hermione**_

_**P.S. When I see you I have a birthday present for you...**_

Harry read over it again. Naturally, he said yes to Hermione's offer. He couldn't wait to see what his present is and to see his girlfriend. He dreamed about her often, about past experiences with her and Ron. He dreamed about stuff that already happened, not anything new.

Harry went and laid down in his bed and thought about Hermione and he drifted into sleep...

_He looked around excitedly wondering where she was. Suddenly, Hermione went running into his arms. The two hugged for some moments and shared their first kiss..._

Harry woke up at about 7:30 on his birthday. The excitement of his dream woke him up. He had never had a dream like this. He usually only dreamt of things that happened, not fantasies... The dream must have excited Harry while he slept because he woke up he was panting and gasping for breath. That usually never happens to Harry. He was kind of scared and very uncomfortable.

He tiptoed down the hallway hoping that he could sneak in a shower before the Dursleys noticed. He went into the bathroom and removed his clothing. He turned on the water, set it to a comfortable temperature, and stepped in. The shower made him feel a lot better.

After his shower, Harry went to his room and got dressed. He went downstairs hoping to sneak a bit of food before the Dursleys awoke (Dudley was still on his diet), but he found the Dursleys sitting at the kitchen table, apparently waiting for him.

"Just what did you think you were doing?" snarled Mr. Dursley in his normal tone of voice. "Did you ask permission to take a shower? Did anyone tell you that you could?"

"No," replied Harry. "I woke up and I needed a shower and nobody was awake. I didn't know it would be such a terrible thing."

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me!" yelled Mr. Dursley making Harry's aunt and cousin jump. "Go! Upstairs, now! You will be locked in your bedroom. Petunia will slide your food through the flap as usual. Maybe now you will think before you act or talk."

Harry quickly ran upstairs and sat down at his desk. He took a piece of parchment, ink, and a quill out of his desk and started to write a letter to Hermione.

_**Hermione,**_

_**Sorry to bother you, but I was wondering if you could pick me up a day early, as in today. The Dursleys are mistreating me today. I went to take a shower and was yelled at after doing so. I am locked up in my room with my aunt slipping bits of food under the door for my meals. If you could pick me up today, I would greatly appreciate it. Please send Hedwig with a reply as soon as possible.**_

_**Love,**_

_**Harry**_

"Hedwig! Please come here. I need you to take this to Hermione as fast as you can. She will send a reply and I need you to be fast," said Harry. As he noticed the look in his owl's eyes he added, "There will be a big treat for you if you do!" Hedwig hooted and left Harry.

Just then, Aunt Petunia slid Harry's breakfast through the door. It consisted of a quarter of grapefruit and bits of toast. Harry ate the grapefruit but left the toast in Hedwig's cage. His "big treat" for his owl was parts of his meals which would be more than Hedwig had eaten in some time.

He laid on his bed and pulled his photo album out of his bedside table. He looked through it and saw his parents smiling back at him. He turned the page and found a picture of his late Godfather, Sirius. God, how he missed Sirius. He was Harry's only family left except the Dursleys. He kept looking through the album trying to get past Sirius's pictures. He then found picture of Hermione and Ron in their first year. _'Their looks have changed' _thought Harry. He continued looking through the album for what seemed like ten minutes but was really an hour.

Hedwig flew into his room carrying Hermione's reply.

_**Harry,**_

_**Of course I can pick you up today. The reason I said tomorrow is because I figured you needed time to pack. I will pick you up at 2:00 today. Hopefully you last that long. Are you alright? Your letter worried me. Can't wait to see you. Happy Birthday!**_

_**With love,**_

_**Hermione**_

He closed the letter and immediately started to pack. There wasn't a lot to pack because he didn't own much. He was done rather quickly. Harry showed Hedwig that she had some toast and she hooted happily. Then, all of a sudden another owl flew in his room with a letter and a package.

Harry opened the letter.

_**Harry,**_

**_Happy Birthday! I know that you have read your _'Quidditch Through the Ages' _book a hundred times so I got you the new book! Hope you enjoy it!_**

_**Hermione told me about the little "thing" you and her have going on. Go Harry! I new you had it in you!**_

_**Best Wishes,**_

_**Ron**_

Harry opened the parcel and found a book with Quidditch players flying all around the cover. It was called _'Quidditch Through More Ages'_. He started reading and lost track of time. It was almost lunch time. Harry sat down at his desk and wrote a note for Mrs. Dursley to find about him leaving earlier than expected. He slid the note under the door. His lunch slid in through the door and Mrs. Dursley made a noise as though she was happy. She went down stairs and someone came up soon after. There was knocking on his door. His Uncle Vernon came in and said he wanted to talk to him.

"How is this person picking you up in a few hours?" he asked.

"She is driving. If you'd like I can wait outside when it is close to 2:00. Then she wouldn't have to come in," Harry replied. "She is like me. She lives with people like you. She has a car."

"Okay, that is all I wanted to know," said Mr. Dursley as he walked out of the door.

Harry ate most of his food but gave the rest of it to Hedwig. Again, she hooted happily. It was noon when he got back to reading his new book. But this time he set his watch alarm to let him know when it was 1:30.

When his alarm rang he quickly pack his remaining belongings such as his stationary set, his new book, and Hedwig (he made sure she had enough food a water for the trip and was in her cage). He went outside to wait at about 1:45. As 2:00 was drawing near, he was getting quite anxious because he was finally seeing his girlfriend for the first time in their "relationship." At exactly 2:00 Hermione pulled up in a very nice car. She drove a Ferrari. Harry looked at her in amazement as she got out of the car. He stared not because of the car, he stared because Hermione looked beautiful. She was wearing tight jeans with a belly shirt on. By the looks of it, she grew but not in height or weight. Harry almost dropped Hedwig in his excitement.

"Hey," she said rather nonchalantly. "I missed you. I couldn't wait to see you and when I got your letter today, I couldn't believe I was going to see you a day early. Oh! I almost forgot! I bet you would like your birthday present..."

She slowly took off her sunglasses and threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him long and hard.

Dudley was watching from the window. He couldn't believe that Harry had a _hot _girlfriend! He'd have to beat Harry up when he returned next year.

When she pulled away from him she said "Happy Birthday, Harry!" Harry could feel his face getting hot. He thought that she was going to get him a Quidditch kit or something along that lines but not _that_...He was happy about his present though.

She helped him put his stuff in the car by taking Hedwig and strapping her in the backseat of the Ferrari. Harry put his trunk in the trunk and climbed into the front seat of the car. When he shut the door, he noticed that Hermione had already had her sunglasses on and was turning on the radio. He had not recognized the music and asked her what they were listening too.

"You've never heard of Jay-Z?" said Hermione in complete astonishment. "It's a good thing a got you a radio for your birthday also! Oops!" Then she started singing.

"_I got 99 problems but the b ain't one_

_If you're having girl troubles I feel bad for you son_

_I got 99 problems but the b ain't one"_

When the song ended, she turned down the radio and they talked about their summers. It seemed like no time before they reached Hermione's house. Her parents were in the front yard waiting to greet Harry.

"Mom! Dad! This is Harry Potter, the boy I've been telling you about!" said Hermione when they got to the front door.

"Hi Harry," replied Mr. and Mrs. Granger. "We've been looking forward to meeting you all summer. Hermione has told us all about you."

Harry looked over at Hermione and she was blushing in embarrassment. He guessed that her parents weren't supposed to tell him that.

"Come on in," said Mrs. Granger. "Hermione will show you to your room."

They dragged the trunk up the stairs and down the hall. Harry's room was the last door on the left. He put the stuff in the room and looked around. This was the biggest room Harry had ever had. Hermione showed him around the upstairs. Hermione's room was the room beside Harry's and her parents' room was downstairs. When Hermione told him this, she burst out into a fit of giggles. Apparently she wanted to spend some time with Harry.

After the tour of the upstairs, they went down the steps and had a tour of the downstairs. The kitchen was the last stop where Mrs. Granger was waiting with some sugar-free cookies. Harry thought this was because they were dentists. After the snack, Harry and Hermione went back upstairs and into Harry's room. She helped him unpack and showed him where to put his stuff and showed him around the room. It was a big room. He had a desk, a rather large wardrobe, and a bathroom. He had a bathroom! A bathroom complete with shower. Harry already loved her house.

"Harry, if there is anything you need to buy, let me know," said Hermione. "I know you don't have a lot of Muggle clothes or anything like that. I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall and get some fitting clothes."

"Yea, I'd like that," replied Harry.

"Howabout, after dinner?" asked Hermione.

"That's fine."

She stayed in his room with him helping him get "organized." _'Leave it to Hermione to get you organized' _thought Harry. She gave him the rest of the birthday presents including another kiss and a radio. Harry plugged it in and turned it on. Hermione told him the best stations that they get. She also told him that she bewitched it to also play the Wizard stations where there would normally be the AM radio. She also got him some books, a wizard's chess set, a new broom servicing kit. The kit was specifically for a Firebolt and was most likely very expensive. Harry thanked her with a long kiss.

They had steak for dinner. They also had baked potatoes, corn-on-the-cob, and salad. Harry constantly commented Mrs. Granger on her cooking. This was the best meal that he had since Hogwarts.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione left for the mall. When they got there they first bought some fitting clothes for Harry and Harry bought Hermione a purse with the little Muggle money he had.

"You shouldn't have gotten me this, Harry," said Hermione when Harry gave her the purse.

"No. This is a thank you from taking me away from the Dursleys!" he replied. Hermione agreed.

They then went to a shop that was filled with mostly teenagers. It must have been a "hip" store. She bought him a pair of shoes and a pair of swimming trunks because they were planning on going to the pool and the beach over the next couple of weeks. She then bought herself a swimsuit that Harry had picked out for her. It was a flowery bikini and he knew that Hermione would like it just as much as he would.

By the time they were done shopping it was 9:00 so they got some ice cream for a quick snack before returning home. When they got home, they found a note on the table.

_**Hermione and Harry,**_

_**We were feeling tired so we went to bed. Don't stay up too late!**_

_**-Mom and Dad**_

Hermione tip toed over to her parents room and peeked inside. They were fast asleep. Then she and Harry went upstairs to Harry's room to try on some clothes. Harry tried on everything except the swimming trunks and Hermione insisted that he tried that on. He came out of the bathroom and his face was a little red.

"Wow, Harry!" said Hermione. "Man, you look good!"

"Uh...thanks," replied Harry. Harry went into the bathroom and changed into some pajamas. He sat on his bed with Hermione.

"Well, that's it. I'll be going into my room now. Goodnight Harry."

"Now just wait one minute," said Harry as Hermione stopped and turned around. "You made me try on my swimsuit. You try on yours!" Harry threw the bikini at her.

"Ok."

She came out of the bathroom and Harry gasped.

"What?" she asked. "Don't you like it?"

"No. That's not it," replied Harry. "You just look so beautiful."

"You really think so?" said Hermione with tears rolling down her face.

"No." Hermione looked shocked. There were more tears. "I don't think so, I _know_ so."

"Oh Harry!" she exclaimed, still crying.

He took her in his arms and he kissed her head. She looked up at him all teary eyed and he kissed her. '_She just looks so beautiful, and so sexy'_ he thought.

She went back into his bathroom and changed. when she came out she said, "I'm just in the room next door. If you need anything, I will be there. Goodnight Harry. I love you!"

Then they shared one last kiss for the day. It was the longest because they didn't want to leave each other. She silently went to her room. Harry laid down in his bed and thought about how wonderful his birthday was. He soon fell asleep.

The next morning he awoke and took a shower. _'Ah. No one to yell at me. No more of those dreams' _He brushed his teeth and got dressed. After a few minutes he went downstairs. Hermione was waiting for him cooking breakfast. There was left over steak, eggs, bacon, toast, and juice. He ate as much as he could and went upstairs to his room to read his Quidditch book. Five minutes later, Hermione knocked on his door and came in. She said that her parents weren't up yet and she was lonely. She sat down with Harry and Harry kissed her.

"Oh! I want to show you something!" exclaimed Hermione.

She left the room and came back with a little green book.

"My parents got me this when I came back from school last year," she explained. "I wanted you to read it." She got up and went back to her room.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just came back from Hogwarts and I miss it already. The things I miss the most are my friends. I just realized as soon as he was gone, that I really like Harry. I guess I realized it first when I saw him the day after Sirius's death. He was about to cry and he looked so depressed. I really felt bad for him. I felt like comforting him but I just couldn't. I guess it was the thought of the embarrassment of when he would find out that I like him a lot. We all miss Sirius, but not as much as Harry. _

_Dear Diary,_

_I haven't wrote in a while because I was just too busy thinking about Harry. I really like him and I'm thinking about asking him to be my boyfriend. I just don't know..._

_Dear Diary, _

_Well, I did it. I just sent and owl to Harry asking him if he would be my boyfriend. I said that I really liked him all of this time and I finally got a chance to tell him. Oh! Gidget is back with Harry's reply! He said YES! This is the happiest day of my life. I am going to ask my parents if he can come and stay here instead of the Dursleys. I hope he can!_

_Dear Diary,_

_Harry arrived today. I gave him my birthday presents of kisses, a radio, some books, a Firebolt servicing kit, a wizard's chess set, and a trip shopping. He tried on his clothes. He didn't want to but I insisted on him trying on his new swimsuit. He is so sexy! He made me try on my new bikini and he said I was beautiful. I was so happy I cried. I'm not sure if he knew that I cried because I was happy. He comforted me. I think he thought I was sad because when he told me I was beautiful, I said "Do you really think so?" He said no. I cried more. He said "I don't think so. I _know_ so!" Well I got to get to bed.._

When Harry read the last entry he thought what he said was corny but she apparently liked it. He just couldn't believe that she let him read it because it was like she was sharing with him all of her emotions. After reading, he realized how much he loved her.

He went over to her room. The door was open. He lean on the doorway and said, "Hermione?"

She looked up at him and asked if he was finished reading. He shut the door quietly, went over to her and starting to kiss her gently.

When he pulled away she said, "I take that as a yes," with a smile.

Harry smiled back and sat with her on her bed. They stare into each others eyes until Hermione said, "Do you want to test our new swimsuits out by going to the pool?"

"Of course."

He leaned into their next kiss. They kept kissing until they heard someone coming up the steps. Harry quickly ran over to the desk and sat down.

"Hermione," said her mother without looking at Harry. "Where is Harry? He is not in his room." She then looked over at Harry and then said, "Oh. Well there you are. Please keep the door open, thank you. I was wondering what you two were planning on doing today while your father and I are away at work."

"We are going swimming," said Hermione without glancing at Harry. "We just bought swimsuits last night for the occasion."

"Ok, your father and I are leaving. Goodbye Hermione and Harry."

"Bye mum."

"Bye Mrs. Granger."

Then she left the room. As soon as they heard the front door shut and the car pull away. Hermione said, "That was a close one! She would have killed me if she saw us!"

"Really?" said Harry as he walked back over to Hermione's bed. They started kissing again. They never kissed like this though. They rarely came up for air except when they were sure if they didn't, they would die. They finally stopped kissing and when downstairs for lunch that consisted of sandwiches and crisps.

After lunch, they got in the Ferrari and went to the community pool. When they got there they laid their towels down and got into the pool. Harry had trouble swimming. He wasn't used to swimming because he was never allowed. He was forced to sit and watch the Dursleys swim if he couldn't go to Mrs. Figg's. A lot of people that Harry knew came over to him in the pool. He realized that the people he thought were weird looking were witches and wizards. They didn't really know how to dress. They saw the Weasley twins' friend Lee Jordan, and a couple Slytherins that Harry never paid attention to.

There was hardly anyone there because it wasn't the best day to go swimming so they went home. _'At least I got to see Hermione in her bikini again...'_

After changing out of their swimsuits, they met in Harry's room. They talked about things that they missed about school and about Sirius. Even though Harry didn't want to talk about it, he did anyway because of Hermione. She comforted him. He tried not to cry because that would be embarrassing even in front of Hermione.

In the middle of their conversation, an owl swooped in with two letters attached to its leg. The Hogwarts letters came. After looking over there lists, Hermione called her mom to tell her that they were going to Diagon Alley to do some school shopping since it wasn't really that nice enough to swim.

Harry and Hermione got in the car and Hermione drove them both near where the entrance to the Alley was. When they got there they went walking down the alleyway holding hands when Ron spotted them.

"So it is true!" shouted Ron out to them. "You two _are_ 'together'!"

"Hold on Harry," said Hermione. "while I go talk to Ginny."

Ron nudged Harry. "So how's it feel to be with Hermione? Don't her parents work on weekdays? You've been alone. What have you two been doing!?"

"Shut up, Ron," said Harry. "We went swimming."

"Skinny-Dipping?"

"No Ron! SHUT UP!"

"Harry, what's going on?" demanded Hermione.

"Nothing," said Ron before Harry could get a word in. "It is just some 'boy' stuff."

Harry looked at Hermione with and I'll-tell-you-later looking face. She nodded and they all went to Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. When they stepped inside they saw that Fred and George Weasley were doing quite well.

"Hi Harry!" called George out to him. "We've been meaning to owl you for some time now. We were wondering if you'd like a job next year after school. We would like you to work here for more than one reason: #1 So the git you call your best friend has someone to hang around with and #2 You're famous! We could get a big business here!" He waved his arms around as if he was bragging about how big the shop was.

Harry looked around the shop before deciding if he wanted to work there in the future. He thought, _'This could be my job while I go through Auror school and training.' _The shop was magnificent. There was walls and walls full of joke items. Harry swore that there was more joke stuff than Zonko's Joke Shop in Hogsmeade. The Weasley brothers had thousands upon thousands of homemade and Filibuster Fireworks. This was the best joke shop that Harry had ever seen. There were the Weasley's own inventions and other submitted joke stuff. Harry bought a lot of stuff. He bought fireworks and a lot of joke stuff. Harry and Hermione went to the desk to pay for their stuff and pick up an application when Hermione said, "What was Ron talking to you about while I talked to Ginny?"

"He asked me what we were doing since your parents are at work today." Hermione gasped. "Don't worry. I told him we went swimming. He did ask me if we went skinny-dipping, though. What were you talking to Ginny about"

"Oh. Just about that I would like to spend time with her. Maybe perhaps we go to the Burrow for a little today? I could take you, Ron, and Ginny in the Ferrari."

"Now there's an idea!" said Ron butting in. "Hermione, you drive a...a...Ferrari?"

"Yes. So?" she answered back.

"Wow! I never would've guessed."

Harry finished filling out the application and they left the joke shop after Ron and Ginny purchased some stuff. After they bought all of their stuff that was on their school lists, Hermione and Harry showed them to the Ferrari. Surprisingly, there was enough room in the trunk to fit everything. Harry sat up front and Ron and Ginny sat in the backseat.

"Wow!" Ron just couldn't get over the fact that Hermione owned a Ferrari.

When they arrived at the Burrow, Mrs. Weasley greeted them. "Will you be staying long?" she asked.

"Umm...no and sorry," said Hermione apologetically. "Harry and I are expected at my house tonight. Please send us an owl with a date and time that we could come for dinner."

"I will dear." said Mrs. Weasley.

Ron, Hermione, and Harry went up to Ron's room for about an hour.

"So how did you two get together again?" asked Ron.

"Hermione owled me confessing her feelings about me and asked me to be her boyfriend," Harry stated. "Obviously, I said yes." He looked at Hermione and smiled at her.

"Awwww...how cute," said Ron with a smirk.

"Shut up!" replied Hermione.

They talked for a while about their summers and Hermione said that she and Harry must be leaving. "We're expected at dinner tonight. Maybe another time."

Once they got into the car Harry asked, "Why are we expected at dinner?"

"We aren't," Harry was shocked. Hermione _lied_. She just didn't do that. "I think we deserve a little of alone time before my parents get back." They smiled at each other.

When they got back home Harry went to his room to put the new purchases in his trunk except the fireworks and joke stuff that he bought. He and Hermione went into Hermione's back yard to play with the joke stuff and to set off some fireworks. Hermione's parents came home and watched the rest of the show. They went inside the house and into Harry's room. Mrs. Granger came upstairs and asked if she could take their swimsuits and wash them for Hermione and Harry. Hermione went to her room to get hers and stayed there after she gave her swimsuit to her mother. When Harry gave his trunks to Mrs. Granger, he asked, "May I go over to Hermione's room. Don't worry, the door will be open."

"Yes you may," she said and Harry started to walk away. "You can keep the door closed. I don't want to accidentally eavesdrop on a conversation" She smiled at him.

"Thanks, Mrs. Granger!" He quickly ran over to his girlfriend's room and closed the door.

"But Harry!" said Hermione suspiciously. "We have to keep the door open!"

"Your mum just told me that we could keep it closed. She said that she didn't want to eavesdrop!"

They sat on the floor and talked for a while about their trip to Diagon Alley and about the joke shop. They both agreed that it was the best joke shop that they had been to.

"Did you see how big that place was?" asked Hermione. "When they left school last year they told us that they had premises in Diagon Alley. I didn't think they could afford that big of a place!"

"Well, they did sell a lot of stuff at school and they used a lot of the money that I gave them to start the shop," replied Harry. "I knew it was going to be big but I didn't expect it to be that big!"

"Didn't you apply for a job there?" asked Hermione.

"Yea I did," he replied. "I hope I can get that job. It would be cool to work for Fred and George. I can work there when I go for my Auror training."

"Don't worry, you'll get the job," said Hermione. "So, you're still set on being an Auror?"

"Yea, I am," he replied. "I actually ended up doing good enough my O.W.Ls so I can have that job if I go through the training."

"That's great, Harry!" exclaimed Hermione as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"Thanks..." said Harry with a shocked look on his face.

The next few weeks were pretty cool for Harry. Him and the Grangers went to the beach on vacation and basically hung out at the house. Harry couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts.


	2. Back to School

Chapter Two: Back to School

Harry woke up very early on the morning before he and Hermione would leave for Hogwarts. He was very psyched about going back to school. Hermione woke up shortly after him and peeked into his room to see if he was awake.

"Are you as excited as I am?" she asked.

"Probably. Seeing how I am up so early," Harry replied with a smart look on his face.

"I can't wait to go back to Hogwarts!" said Hermione. "I miss the school so much."

"You're a Prefect, aren't you?!" Harry asked her. She nodded. "You could get us away with stuff, couldn't you?"

"Yes, I could," Harry smiled at her. "But, that would be breaking school rules. Oh, shut up Harry. You look like you are about to cry."

"I just want some alone time with you, that's all (sniff sniff)," Harry told her.

"Haven't you ever heard of the common room late at night?" she asked. "It's _empty_."

"That could work."

They smiled at each other before sharing there first kiss of that day. Hermione looked at Harry and smiled while saying, "Oh! I'll be right back! I wanted to show you what I wrote about you in my diary at the beach."

She left and came back with the little green book. She handed it to him and left the room. Harry sat down on his bed so he could read the diary. How he enjoyed reading this. She let him read it often. It was easier than telling him how she felt.

_Dear Diary,_

_We finally got to the beach for our vacation. We went swimming in the ocean today. The funniest thing happened to Harry today! He was playing in the waves when one of the waves took his shorts right down! That teaches him for not tying the drawstring tight enough. Well I got to go to bed! Harry and I are going to the beach alone tomorrow!_

Harry remembered that day very well. They went to one of the public beaches and it was half empty. Mr. and Mrs. Granger went on the boardwalk and Harry and Hermione went for a walk on the beach. When they started to swim again, Harry wasn't doing too well. He had enough trouble swimming in calm water, let alone in waves. Apparently, Hermione thought he was "playing" in the waves when he was actually trying to swim. A really big wave came behind his back when he was standing in the water talking to Hermione. The wave hit is shorts and pull them down to his ankles. And the bad thing was, he was facing Hermione. Of course, she giggled. He felt his face get red as he pulled his shorts back up. _'Good thing there was nobody at that particular part of the beach!'_ thought Harry.

He went over to Hermione's room and gave her a funny look. "What?" she asked.

"Oh nothing," Harry replied. "Thanks for reminding me about my pants falling down!" Harry smiled.

"Oh yeah! I forgot about it. That was really cute, though," she said with a smile.

"Cute!" Harry said really shocked. She had called him cute.

"Yep!"

He walked out of her room and went to his room acting mad. He sat on his bed and watched the door. In walked Hermione. She was about to cry.

"Why did you leave?" she asked as tears formed in her eyes.

He smiled at her and she looked shocked. "Harry! That was so cruel!" she cried.

"Well, you called _me _cute!" he said while pointing at himself. "How do you think that made me feel?"

"I didn't mean it like that Harry!" she replied. "I meant the moment was cute, not _that_. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." he said. "I just wanted to play a joke on you."

She looked mad. "Oh, Hermione. I didn't mean it to be mean." He walked over to her and held her in his arms.

"Next time I will specify exactly what is cute," she told him.

"Thanks." he said in return. "I thought you meant what you saw was cute."

She laughed and the two kissed again. _'Now I know I'm in love,' _he thought to himself. Later that night, after dinner, Harry got everything packed up. He looked around the room and he knew he was going to miss this house and his room. He hoped that Hermione had him stay with them next summer. After he finished packing he went over to Hermione's room. She didn't pack yet and she was writing in her diary.

"Are you going to let me read that while we're at school?" he asked her.

"I'll tell you what," she replied. "I have another diary that I have never written in. I will only write stuff about you in that. You can read that."

"Ok," he answered. "What are you writing about?"

"Just about the little trick you played on me today."

"Oh," he replied. "Sorry bout that. Need help packing?"

"Sure," she said as she looked up from her diary. "How about you start packing my clothes while I finish up my writing."

"Ok," He started to pack her clothes for her the same way he packs his: pants on the bottom, next shirts, and then underwear and socks. He chuckled when he got to her underwear.

"What is so funny?" she asked him.

"Nice panties," he replied with a smile.

"Shut up," she said as she finished writing and helped him pack the stuff that was left.

"What? No thongs?" Harry asked with another smile.

"Shut up."

"Now I know a good Christmas present for you."

"Shut UP!"

After packing, Harry said goodnight and went to his room to go to bed. He couldn't sleep. He just kept thinking about Hogwarts and Hermione. He finally fell to sleep for what felt like two minutes. He woke up to Hermione's smiling face.

"Good morning, sunshine," she said with a chuckle looking at his face. "Breakfast is downstairs. Hurry up and get dressed. I let you sleep in for a little."

"Mmmphh...ok," he replied. He was very tired. Harry got dressed and went downstairs. It was 8:00. They didn't have a long drive. Usually he was up very early because it was a long drive from the Burrow. He sat down at the table and ate his eggs and bacon. He couldn't eat anything else. He wasn't really that hungry.

By 9:00, both of their trunks were packed into Mr. Granger's car and they were on their way. When they got to King's Cross Hermione said goodbye to her parents and Harry said, "Thanks Mr. and Mrs. Granger. I had a great time."

"You're welcome anytime at our house. You were no trouble at all," Mr. Granger replied. "Thanks for coming."

Harry smiled at them and then turned with Hermione to go to through the barrier. They each took a deep breath and ran through the barrier. There it was: the Hogwarts Express. He was finally going back. He and Hermione got onto the train and found their usual compartment. Ron and Ginny were already there. When Harry and Hermione entered, Ron said, "Finally. Hermione, we have to go to that Prefects meeting. Lets go. Hi Harry!"

"Hey Ron!" he answered.

"I'll be right back Harry," Hermione said to Harry.

They left and Harry was alone with Ginny. She turned to him and asked, "How are you?"

"Fine," he answered.

"How is Hermione?"

"She's fine also, thanks for asking," he answered again. "How are you? I haven't talked to you in I don't know how long."

"I'm pretty good," she replied. "I can't wait till we get there. I miss Hogwarts."

"Me too."

Ron and Hermione got back to the compartment and Hermione sat beside Harry and smiled. He put his hand on her hand and Ron saw them.

"Awwww! So cute!" he said in a mocking voice.

"Shut up!" Harry and Hermione shouted at him. Ginny laughed.

The food cart came around and Harry bought a lot of stuff to share with them. He gave a lot of it to Hermione and told her if was a thank you for the summer.

After they finished eating, they sat and talked. Hermione fell asleep on Harry's shoulder and, once again, Ron made an "Awwww." noise. Once they got to Hogsmeade Harry woke Hermione up and they got out of the train.

"Firs' years! Over here!" they heard Hagrid yell.

'_It's great to be back'_ Harry thought. He had missed Hogwarts so much. They boarded the carriages. Harry remembered that it was only last year when he realized that they were being pulled by something. They were being pulled by Thestrals. People can only see them if they saw someone die. They got up to the school and sat down and the Gryffindor table. Hermione sat beside him and Ron said across from them beside Neville Longbottom. Harry looked ahead and saw the Sorting Hat sitting on a stool. He heard a noise and looked over to the door and saw that Professor McGonagall had arrived with the first year students. Everyone turned back to the Sorting Hat which had begun its song.

"..._And so the story's told _

_And it comes now to an end_

_Students that sit here, brave and bold_

_Be Quiet! The Sorting is about to begin!"_

Everybody in the Great Hall clapped loudly after the hat finished its song. They looked over to the worried looking first years and saw them moving forward to the hat. The first kid came forward (Alabaster, Kevin!) and the Sorting began.

The Gryffindors clapped as (Beauregard, James) was called to Gryffindor. After the long sorting, (ending as Ziegler, Alice was called to Hufflepuff) Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster, stood up and said, "I have only a few words to say before the feast and they are 'Zippidee Do Da, Zippidee Ay!'" Everyone in the room cheered loudly as their feast appeared on the table. Harry helped himself to turkey, mashed potatoes, corn, and chocolate pudding. After he was sure he could eat nothing more, he and his friends talked. After a while, the food plates cleared and Dumbledore stood up again. Everyone went silent. He gave them a list of rules and then sent them to the dormitories.

Ron and Hermione stood up and yelled, "Gryffindors! Follow us!" They led them up to the common room and said to the portrait of the fat lady "Wizengamot" loud enough for everyone to hear them. When in the common room, Ron showed the boys where their dormitories were and Hermione did the same with the girls. Harry waited in the common room for Hermione so he could say goodnight.

She came down the steps and Harry hugged her. "Goodnight. Love you!," he said to her. He leaned in and kissed her and she said to him "Goodnight. I love you too!"

Harry went up the staircase and into his dormitory. He put on his pajamas and talked to Ron.

"So, how's Hermione?" asked Ron.

"She's fine," Harry answered.

"How far did you get with her?" Ron asked Harry with a smile.

"We kiss and that is about it," replied Harry.

"Did you see her...er..._naked_?" Harry shook his head no. "Did she see you?"

Harry nodded. "Only once and it was an accident. We were at the beach and a wave pulled down my swimming trunks." Ron laughed.

"So she saw you but you didn't see her!" Ron exclaimed. "That sucks, now doesn't it?"

Harry shrugged. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

He laid down on the bed and drew the curtains shut. He was happy that he was finally back to Hogwarts. He drifted into a heavy sleep...


	3. Something New

Chapter Three: Something New

'_Harry was standing in a empty clearing in the middle of a forest. He looked around and he thought he was alone. Where he was standing was really creepy for Harry. All the stuff that he's been through, and _this_ was creepy?_

"_Get me Wormtail," said a high-pitched voice that Harry recognized as Voldemort._

"_Yes, Lord," Wormtail said as he bowed down on his knees in front of his master._

"_Where is Nagini?" asked Voldemort. _

"_Over there, my lord," Wormtail replied pointing across the clearing to a hole in the ground. "I believe that she is sleeping Lord."_

"_Well, wake her up!" screamed Voldemort in the high voice. "I need her to help me!"_

"_Yes, my Lord," Wormtail went over to the hole and yelled into it trying to rouse Nagini._

_The snake came out of the hole and slithered over to Lord Voldemort. He pet her and started to speak in Parseltongue. Normally Harry could understand this language but Voldemort spoke so quietly that he could not hear. He only caught the last bit of the command. "Remember who it is you must bring to me: Harry Potter."'_

"Harry!" Ron yelled trying to wake up his screaming friend.

Harry woke up with an instant. "More dreams?" asked Ron. "What did you dream about now?"

Harry went into a full explanation of what happened and Ron listened in horror.

"Go to Dumbledore," Ron said still looking terrified. "He'll want to know that you're dreaming about You-Know-Who plotting to kill you. Normally, your dreams have some of the truth in them don't they?"

Ron had a point. Last year he had a dream that he was the snake and he bit Mr. Weasley. He told Dumbledore and it was true. He was supposed to take Occlumency lessons last year so Voldemort could not control his mind but he stopped the lessons. Harry agreed with Ron and got dressed so he could go to Dumbledore's office.

When he got there he stood in front of the Gargoyle statue trying to think what the password might be. "Fizzing Whizbee," he said but the statue did not move. He started rattling off candies. "Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Canary Creams, Ton-Tongue Toffee,...er...Skiving Snackboxes!" The Gargoyle moved as Harry yelled Skiving Snackboxes. Harry couldn't believe that Dumbledore's password was a Weasley invention. The Snackboxes were an invention that allowed students to skive off classes. You ate one end of the chew and you either vomited, developed a fever, or had a nosebleed. After you were sent from class, you ate the other part and you were fine again. Harry was amazed at Dumbledore's choosing of the password.

"Yes?" called Dumbledore as Harry entered the office.

"Umm...sorry to bother you, but I had another dream," Harry told him the entire story of how Voldemort was sending Nagini, the snake, to bring him to Voldemort. Dumbledore did not interrupt but he nodded between important information.

"Thank you, Harry. You have provided the school and Ministry with important information about Voldemort's plot," Dumbledore told Harry. "I will also tell the Order. Thanks for telling me, Harry."

"No problem. Do you want me to tell you if I have another dream like that?" he asked before leaving.

"Yes, and by the way Harry. A hint for the password. This year I will use Weasley candy for the password. That might narrow it down for you."

"Thanks," Harry said and headed down to breakfast.

He entered the Great Hall and went to the Gryffindor table. He went to go sit by Hermione. "Where have you been? I was waiting for you in the common room!" she asked Harry as he sat down.

"Yea, Harry," Ron butted in. "She was almost in hysterics!"

"Hermione, I had another dream and I had to tell Dumbledore," Harry said now turning to Hermione. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Awwww."

"Shut up!" Harry and Hermione both yelled at Ron.

"Sorry!"

Professor McGonagall passed out their schedules. The Gyffindors all groaned as they looked at their lists. "Double Potions! With the Slytherins!" yelled Ron.

"Yea I know. It's even the last thing we have today! What a way to end the day." said Harry sarcastically.

After breakfast they had Herbology with the Hufflepuffs. They went to Greenhouse three and waited for instructions. Herbology went pretty well since they were potting Mandrakes again. They had to be paired up. Professor Sprout paired them up for them. Harry was lucky that she paired him with Hermione. Ron was paired with Neville and that was a good thing also. Neville's best class was Herbology because he loved magical plants.

After the bell rang, the Gryffindors headed down to Hagrid's hut for Care of Magical Creatures class. When they got there, Hagrid waved to them. "Hey. How are yeh?" he asked them. "Doin' alrigh'?"

"Yep!" they all answered in unison.

"Hey guess what happened over the summer!" cried Ron. Hermione and Harry looked horrified.

"What?" Hagrid asked.

"Harry and Hermione are dating!" he yelled so that everyone in the class could hear, including the Slytherins. Harry groaned and looked at Ron.

"Sorry, Harry," said Ron looking ashamed.

"So. Potter and Granger." said Malfoy coming forward. Draco Malfoy was a Slytherin that Harry and his friends loathed. "Potter, what made you want know-it-all Mudblood?" Hermione almost cried.

"Hey, Hey, Hey!" boomed Hagrid. "Tha's enough o' tha'! Ten points from Slytherin."

After class, the Gryffindors headed to lunch. "That Malfoy. I hate him!" Hermione was in tears now. Malfoy called her a Mudblood. Mudblood was a dirty name for someone who wasn't 'pureblood.' It meant that she had Muggle parentage.

"It's alright, Hermione," Harry said as they sat down. She cried into his shoulder. He looked at Ron who looked like he was about to say "Awwww." but he didn't. He looked worried for Hermione. Malfoy called her Mudblood often but it still hurt her. Malfoy was the kind of person that promoted ridding the muggle-borns of the school.

After lunch, Harry and Ron had Divination and Hermione had Arithmancy. When the three came to the spot that the boys would split from Hermione, she said, "I'll see you later, Harry. You too Ron."

"Man, she really likes you, Harry." Ron said as the made their way to the North Tower.

"I know. I really like her too." Harry replied trying not to blush.

"You make me sick." Ron said with a laugh.

When they got to the Divination room, Harry and Ron sat down at their normal table. It was hot in there. Professor Trelawney never put out the fire.

"I have some good news for you," she said to the class.

"For once," Ron mumbled and Harry tried not to laugh.

"Firenze, the centaur that took over for me last year, decided to stay. Every other class, you will be going to the room that he taught you in last year," she said. "Up here you will learn the normal stuff that you would in my room. Down there you will learn to read the skies and planets as the centaurs do."

Harry was thrilled. He liked the classes with Firenze. Anything that kept Harry away from Professor Trelawney was great, even if he had to see her half of the time. That day in class, all they did was read tea leaves again. Ron didn't know what Harry's meant to so he asked for Trelawney's help.

"Oh dear," she said in horror. "I am afraid that you will die very shortly."

After class, Harry and Ron talked about the class and how Harry would soon die. They made their way to the common room to drop off their stuff and get their Potions books. Harry and Ron met up with Hermione. As they walked down to the dungeons, Harry told her about what Trelawney had said.

"Don't even listen to that old bat!" Hermione said while Ron laughed. They then headed down to Potions. Potions was by far worse than even History of Magic. Harry loathed the Professor. His name was Snape. He loathed everything about Harry, too. The Gryffindors and the Slytherins stood outside of the class waiting for the bell to ring. The bell rang and the door opened. It was not Snape standing there, though. It was someone new. Harry thought that Snape must have finally got the job as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher.

"If Snape is not here, where is he?" asked Hermione.

"I hope it's not what I think it is," said Harry horrified.

They filed into the classroom and sat at a table. Harry looked over at Malfoy and he looked shocked. He looked like he was about to cry.

"Hello class. My name is Professor Brown," said the man standing at the desk. "I will be your new teacher this year for Potions class."

Everyone in the class gasped. Harry and the others found that Brown was a far better teacher than Snape. They concocted a sleeping draught and the antidote and Harry finally did it right. It was almost as good as Hermione's. That was an accomplishment. Harry thought he was beginning to like Potions. _'Why didn't this guy come last year. I would have done better on my Potions O.W.L.'_

After Potions class had ended, everyone went up to the Great Hall for dinner. It seemed that everyone was talking about the Potions class.

"Where's Snape?" asked Seamus. "Is he the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?"

"I don't know," replied Harry. He then looked up at the staff table and Snape was nowhere to be found. He saw all of the normal teachers except for one, sitting in the Defense Against the Dark Arts seat.

"Look! Everybody, look!" Harry exclaimed pointing at the staff table. "It's Lupin!"

Everybody looked and was excited. They couldn't wait until the next day when they had Defense Against the Dark Arts. Professor Lupin was Harry's favorite teacher. Lupin showed them things that nobody else would. In his third year, they were taught how to get rid of boggarts and he showed Harry how to produce a Patronus to defend himself against Dementors. Harry wondered why Lupin was back. He had resigned after the third year because he was a werewolf. He, Ron, and Hermione went up to the staff table to talk to him.

"Professor Lupin!" Harry said to him. "What are you doing here? I thought you couldn't teach anymore?"

"Well, here I am," he replied. "Some Scientist of Magic discovered a cure for werewolves and I volunteered to be the tester and it's working. I told Dumbledore and he hired me on the spot."

"Can I ask you a question," asked Ron.

"You just asked a question," said Lupin with a smile. Harry laughed.

"Okay. Can I ask you two questions?" Lupin nodded. "Where is Professor Snape?"

"I was wondering that myself," replied Lupin. "Excuse me, but I am going to talk to Dumbledore. I will tell you tomorrow after class." With that, he waked down the table to Dumbledore.

After dinner, Harry, Hermione, and Ron went up to the common room to talk. "I can't believe that Lupin is back!" screamed Hermione.

"Hermione, is he your new heartthrob?" asked Ron.

"Nope," Hermione replied. "Harry is my heartthrob."

"Awwww."

"Shut up," said Harry calmly. He smiled at Hermione.

"You make me sick." said Ron making disgusting noises.

Ron sat on the armchair while Harry and Hermione sat on the loveseat. Ron yet again made another "Awwww" noise when he noticed this. They talked about their day and Hermione told them about Arithmancy which they found rather boring. Harry got his new wizard's chess set out and played with Ron. Hermione watched and cheered for only Harry. After several hours of the game, the common room was empty except for the three of them.

"I'm going to bed," said Ron. "Are you coming, Harry?"

"I will be there in a couple of minutes," Harry said. He then whispered, "I'm just going to say goodnight to Hermione." Ron looked disgusted.

After Harry heard the dormitory door shut, he turned to Hermione. "Hey, got anything new in the diary?" he asked.

"No, not yet," she said. "I will let you know when I do." Harry nodded.

"I'm glad we are back to Hogwarts," Harry said.

"I know. It is pretty much your home," she said to him.

"Yeah..." he said.

"Harry, can I tell you something?" she asked him.

"Sure." he replied.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm glad that you said yes to being my boyfriend," she said. "I really love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." Harry was sure that if Ron was there, he would have either puked or said "Awwww."

"I love you too, Hermione," he said to her.

He took her in his arms and kissed her softly. "I'm glad you asked me to be your boyfriend." He smiled at her.

"Goodnight, Harry. I love you," she said as she headed to the stairs.

"Love you too."

He then went up to his dormitory. He put on his pajamas and laid down on his bed. Ron was already asleep. He laid awake in his bed for hours. He could not fall asleep. When he finally felt himself drifting to sleep, he was being shaken in his bed. He looked up and saw Hermione standing there in tears.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry. "Are you alright? Go down to the common room, and I will be there shortly. We can talk." He was definitely worried for his girlfriend. He stood up and hugged her. "It's going to be alright." She left the room. Harry put on his glasses and went downstairs to find Hermione crying into a pillow on the couch.

"Hermione?" he said quietly so he wouldn't scare her.

"Oh, Harry!" she said as she lunged at him and he held her in his arms. "I had a dream...a very bad dream! I dreamt that...that...you were, killed!"

"It was just a nightmare," said Harry reassuringly.

"But it was so real! I walked into a room and I saw you laying on the floor dead. You were bleeding all over the place and I sat there with you until someone came."

"It's okay, Hermione," he said calmly to her. "I'm here."

By the time he finished calming her down, it was almost 5:00 in the morning. Hermione decided that she would go change into her clothes for the day and Harry did so too. _'I wouldn't be able to sleep either if I had a dream about the one I love dies' _he thought while walking down the stairs. Hermione hadn't returned yet. He sat on the couch and stared into the fire. He heard a door open and Hermione came down the steps still crying.


	4. Musiccio

Chapter Four: Musiccio

Hermione sat on the couch beside Harry. Harry let her cry on his shoulder and he comforted her. He had dreams like this and he knew how scary they were. He tried his best to calm her down so they can talk about the dream. He was sure if he heard the details he would know what to do.

"Okay Hermione, calm down." he told her trying to calm her down.

"Ok." she took a deep breath.

"Can you tell me _exactly_ what happened?" Harry asked her. "I need to know all of the details."

"Yes. Ok." she replied. "I was walking through the castle on my free time. I was looking for you because you were nowhere to be seen. I went down to Hagrid's hut and asked him if he recently saw you but he didn't. I went back to the castle and ran into Malfoy and 'company.' He called me some nasty names but I got past him. I went searching through the corridors and I found you when I went into an empty room. You were lying on the floor. You had a big gashes on your forehead and neck. Your glasses were smashed and your clothes were torn. I sat beside you and hugged you. I screamed for help until a shadowy figure walked through the door and..."

"And what?" he asked. He was shocked about how much detail she had given him.

"And I woke up." she said. "I ran into your dormitory and made sure you were there. You were and I started crying more thanking god that you were alright."

"Then why did you wake me up?" he asked.

"I didn't know what to do." she replied. "I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep and, because of the dream, I wanted to be with you."

He moved closer to her and held her close. He felt sorry for Hermione because she had to have that dream. They sat in silence for almost an hour when Hermione fell asleep on his shoulder. It was only six o'clock. He figured he would let her sleep. He laid her on the couch and went upstairs to get his pillow and blankets for her. He sat on the armchair and watched her sleep. He didn't leave her just in case she woke up. She would have screamed if he wasn't there. She woke up at 7:30.

"What did you dream about?" asked Harry.

"You." replied Hermione.

"Anything bad?" he asked with a look of shock on his face.

"No." she said. Harry wanted to know more.

"Then what was it about?" Harry asked curiously.

"I'm not telling." she said with a smile.

He smiled at her. The new dream was obviously something that might embarrass Hermione. Harry wondered what it was about until he asked, "Should we tell Ron about the dream? He is going to ask why we are down here and fully awake when he comes down. He might think that we were up to something."

"No. I don't care what he thinks. Let him think that. Don't tell him if he asks."

As soon as she was finished talking, Ron came down the steps with a puzzled look on his face. He saw his best friends sitting on the couch that had Harry's pillow and blanket.

"What are you doing?" he asked suspiciously.

"Sitting here." Hermione told him.

"With Harry's bed things?"

"Yes." she replied. "We both woke up and came downstairs. I fell asleep on the couch so Harry got the pillow and blanket for me."

"Awwww." said Ron.

"Shut up." said Harry calmly.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron went down to breakfast. They were some of the first ones there because it was early. Harry and Hermione weren't hungry. Hermione was still scared because of the dream and Harry was worried about her. Harry also wondered what Hermione dreamed about him the second time. He had the feeling that whatever it was, it cheered her up a little bit.

After breakfast, the Gryffindors had Double Transfiguration. They made it to Professor McGonagall's room right before the bell rang.

"Attention, class. I am to tell you that Quidditch try-outs for Gryffindor are next Wednesday at six o'clock." McGonagall said. "Mr. Potter, please come here. Miss Johnson would like me to ask you if you could be an assistant captain. She thinks that you could help her out a little."

"Sure." he replied. He walked back to his seat. When class started, they only did a review of the important things that they did in previous years.

"This is so easy and so boring." Hermione whispered to Harry.

"Speak for yourself." he whispered back.

Hermione mumbled something that sounded like "Oh honestly." After class, they had a thirty minute morning break. They went up to the common room. Harry pulled Hermione aside.

"Are you okay?" he asked her.

"Yes, I think." she said. "The shock of it is sort of wearing off."

"That's good." said Harry. He added curiously, "What did you dream about me the second time?"

"Nothing, Harry." she said with a smile. "Just about stuff."

Harry really wanted to know what was in the good dream about him. "Just drop it." Hermione said as he opened his mouth.

After break, they went to lunch. They talked about what they thought Lupin would be teaching them in Defense Against the Dark Arts while Hermione read a book.

"What are you reading now?" asked Ron.

"It's called _A Guide to Simple Muggle Related Spells_. I wanted to know how to make a CD play on campus." she told him.

"What's a CD?" Ron asked.

"It's a round, flat thing that plays music." said Harry.

Hermione pulled a CD out of her pocket and laid it on the table. She pointed her wand at it and whispered something. The disc rose two inches and started spinning. It softly started playing music.

'_You don't remember me but I remember you._

_I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you._

_But who can decide what they dream_

_And dream I do..._

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up everything just to find you_

_I have to be with you to live to breathe_

_You're taking over me'_

"That whole book is about how to play music?" Ron asked.

"No. It is basically how to make Muggle electronics work in Hogwarts and other schools like it.." she replied. "Now I can listen to my music whenever I want."

The bell rang and they had to go to Defense Against the Dark Arts. When they sat down, the class was excitedly whispering to each other. When Lupin walked in, he smiled at Harry. Harry was happy that Lupin was back and found a cure for being a werewolf. Harry remembered that in the third year, Snape would make potions for Lupin to make him safe but not like this. Lupin can stop transforming now.

"Welcome, class." said Lupin. "As you already know me, I do not need to introduce myself, so lets get started. We are going to start learning about werewolves since we never got to that in your third year. No Seamus, I am not going to transform."

The class chuckled. Lupin taught them about what the symptoms are after you've been bitten, how you know when you're transforming and so forth. He said that some things he will teach about these creatures will prepare you if you have to enter the forest.

Harry, Hermione, and Ron spent the afternoon break down at the lake. Ron was playing with the giant squid while Harry and Hermione sat and watched him.

"Are you okay now?" asked Harry.

"Yes, I'm fine. I just can't believe I had a dream about you that horrible." she replied. "I need to show you something. Ron! I have to talk to Harry in private. We are going up to the common room."

"Ok. Whatever." he replied without even looking at them. He was too worried about the squid trying to pull him under.

They went into the empty common room (It was a beautiful day; everyone was outside). Hermione went to her dormitory and came down with a small package.

"Call this an early Christmas present. I couldn't wait to give it to you." she told him handing over the package.

He took the wrapping off of it and found a small tan colored box. "What is it?"

"Open it."

He opened it to find an emerald, snitch necklace with a yellow lightning bolt on it. He turned it over and saw it had his name on the back. "I don't what to say!" Harry had always wanted one but never had the money for it.

"Say thanks." she said.

"Thanks." He smiled at her. They went down to dinner. After dinner they went back to the common room to get started on homework. They had to read a chapter on werewolves for Lupin, and a review worksheet for McGonagall. After Harry and Ron finished and had all the answers right (thanks to Hermione), they sat in front of the fire and listened to some of Hermione's CD's. Harry particularly like the _Dropkick Murphys _and _Rancid _songs. Hermione played her _Dropkick Murphys- Blackout_ CD. Harry liked the song called _Gonna Be a Blackout Tonight_. He easily learned the words.

"Gonna nail a black curtain up good and tight. Gonna do what my air raid man says is right. I'm gonna pull in the shades and turn out the lights. There's gonna be a blackout tonight!" Harry sang along.

At half past ten, they went up to the Astronomy tower. They had class at eleven. Harry tried to concentrate on his star charts but he had music running through his mind.

'_Another busted knuckle. Taken down by a kick in the balls. You've wasted time, wasted time as life's shadows grown so tall. Its another busted knuckle. It's a fight you'll never win. And now you bow your head in shame as a sin no one forgives...'_

At midnight, they returned to the common room and waited for the room to empty. They talked about what all was going on.

"Where is Snape?" asked Harry. "Not like I miss him or anything."

"I have no idea. Maybe it has something to do with the Order?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to bed," said Ron standing up. "Behave you two."

"Shut up Ron," said Hermione. After he left the room, she added, "Do you want to know what that necklace does?"

"It does something?" he asked.

"Of course. You think I would give you something meaningless?"

"Umm...," he stuttered.

"That is what I thought," she interrupted. "Turn it over."

When he turned it over, he saw something he wasn't expecting. There was an inscription that said '_Tap where the heart lies._' He had no clue what that meant, but seeing as Hermione gave it to him, he knew it had to be amazing.

"It means," she said somehow reading his mind. "that with your wand, tap the center of the heart on the other side of it."

He didn't even know that there was a heart on the other side. When he tapped it, it glowed chartreuse green and it looked like nothing else happened. Seeing his bewildered face, Hermione said, "Turn it over you dingbat."

When he turned it over, he knew what he thought was right. It was amazing. He didn't even think something could be that cool. It was a miniature Marauder's map. It was so small, but somehow it seemed bigger. He could read it as easily as the larger version.

"Now I really don't know what to say!" he said. "Thank you couldn't possibly be good enough!"

"You're welcome," she said with a smile. "Well, I'm tired and I'm going to bed. I love you."

"I love you too."

When she left the room, he watched as she climbed up the stairs on his mini-map. He sat there thinking about why she gave it to him. She really didn't have a reason did she? He sighed and headed up the stairs to his own dormitory where his best friend was already snoring.

Over the next few weeks, it was hard to get everything done. Harry had Quidditch practices as Assistant Captain so he had to stay later and help clean up. He also had homework with Hermione. He was just happy when he could sit down for a little.

Harry and Hermione seemed to be falling apart for some reason and Harry didn't like it. When they were around each other, they were either doing homework or talking about homework.

One day Hermione told him that she needed to talk to him. "Harry, I'm sorry but I feel we're drifting apart. I don't want this to get any worse. I think we should just be friends right now." She looked at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't want to dump him, Harry thought. She had this look like this wasn't an easy thing to do.

"But, why?"

"I can't really explain right now. Something has changed with me and I don't want you to get hurt. I love you too much," she sniffed.

He went up to his dormitory and laid down on his bed. Ron came in and asked him what was wrong. Harry explained to him everything that Hermione said. "You should just be glad she didn't ask for your awesome necklace back!"

"Shut up Ron." Harry barked. "You're not helping. I really liked her a lot."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realized that it was really serious." Ron said looking concerned for once.

Harry went to bed early that night because Hermione hadn't made him study or something. _'At least we're still friends,' _thought Harry. He was just drifting to sleep when Hedwig flew in. He took the note from her and laid it on his bedside table. He would deal with it in the morning. He really wasn't in the mood right now.

**Chapter Notations**- Songs (words) Evanescence- Taking Over Me

Dropkick Murphys- Gonna Be a Blackout Tonight

Dropkick Murphys- This is Your Life

CD's, and Bands- Dropkick Murphys- Blackout

Rancid- And Out Come the Wolves


	5. The Crusher and the Crush

Chapter Five: The Crusher and the Crush

He woke up the next morning and he was thinking about Hermione. He just couldn't believe that she just up and dumped him. What did he do wrong? He then remembered the note that someone sent him that was on his bedside table. He picked it up and read it.

Dear Harry,

I was wondering if you could come to my hut tomorrow at lunch. Come by yourself. I have to tell you something that I just found out about.

Hagrid

He went down to breakfast. Ron and Hermione were already there. He sat on the side that Ron was on, not wanting to sit by his 'ex.' He didn't tell them about the note from Hagrid because they would want to go. He sat in silence while eating his breakfast. He tried to look sad to make Hermione guilty but it didn't work. He got up silently and headed off to his first class.

He got through his classes okay considering the fact that all he could think about was Hermione or the note from Hagrid. After his last class he headed down to the hut for lunch.

"How are yeh 'Arry?" he asked but when he looked at Harry he added. "Wha's wrong?"

"Hermione dumped me," he said with a sigh.

"I'm sorry," said Hagrid. "Well, I guess you're wondering why I asked you here."

"Yeah, I kind of was," Harry responded.

"I have a relative!" Harry was surprised. "She lives in the United States. She is my dad's cousin's daughter. She is just like yeh. She is sixteen years old and she lives in a orphanage. She is movin' here to live wit' me in my hut!"

"Wow. That is good news," said Harry. "But why did you have to tell _me_ this?"

"'Cause I want yeh to look out fer her. She might not fit in and she's been sorted in ter Gryffindor."

"That's great! When is she coming?" inquired Harry.

"Today. She should be arriving any moment," They heard a knock on the door.

Hagrid opened the door and Dumbledore and a girl walked in.

"Ah. Hagrid. I see you brought a friend for Brianne," Dumbledore said when he saw Harry. "Brianne, this is Harry Potter."

"Is it really?" she asked him. She had dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail and had very blue eyes. He nodded. "Are you in Gryffindor too?"

He nodded again. He was afraid if he would open his mouth that he would embarrass himself. She was indeed very pretty.

"Hi Uncle Hagrid!" she said to Hagrid and he picked her up into a hug. "It is so great to see you again! I haven't seen you in months! It seemed like ages!"Hagrid set her down and gave her some cookies. They talked for the whole lunch.

Dumbledore turned to Harry and said, "I've already spoken with your next teacher and it is okay for you to miss class in order to help Brianne settle."

"Ok," He helped Brianne take her trunk up to the castle and explained about the some of stuff that goes on at Hogwarts. He showed her the way to Gryffindor tower and told her the password. He took her trunk to her dormitory and sat with her in the common room.

"What do you like to do?" he asked her.

"I like to play music." she responded. "I play guitar."

"Really? That is really cool. I've always wanted to learn," he told her. "Maybe you could teach me? Are you any good?"

"Yeah. I'm okay I guess." She got up. "Let me get my guitar and I'll play for you."

"Ok." He sat and waited on the sofa. When she came down she had a really cool cerulean blue guitar. It looked like it was airbrushed.

He listened to her play. The song was about three minutes long. It was a really old song but sounded really good.

After she was done playing he said, "I know that song. Where did you get the idea to punk it up?"

"I don't know. I have this CD with a whole bunch of songs like that," she said with a smile. He was starting to like her. She was really nice.

"What did you do before you came here? I mean over the summer," he asked.

"I played summer league softball. It is a muggle sport that is a girl version of the men's sport baseball. Do you know what that is?"

"I think I might have heard of it. Is it that game where you hit a small ball with a piece of aluminum or wood?"

"Yeah, it is. Except that girls use a ball that is called a '12 inch' ball. I don't know why. It isn't 12 inches in diameter. Oh, and the pitching is different. I was a pitcher and I was okay I guess. People starting calling me the 'Li'l Crusher.'

"That's cool. Where did you live?" he asked.

"Pennsylvania. Pretty much a hick state that has a few good things," she responded.

She put her stuff away and she waited for Harry's friends to get back. He wanted to introduce her. "What is your last name?," he asked so he could introduce her a little better.

"Smith," she replied.

When Ron and Hermione walked in Hermione said, "Where were you!? Who is this?"

"This is Brianne Smith. She is a relative of Hagrid's and is in our year. She is really nice. She used to live in the United States. Pennsylvania, I think."

"Hi. I'm Ron."

"I'm Hermione," said Hermione. She said it as though she was jealous.

"Pleasure," Brianne said in the same tone of voice.

Harry and Ron were trying not to laugh because they had a feeling there was going to be a catfight really soon.

"Well, _I'm_ going to go do my homework," she said and went upstairs.

"Is that an ex or something?" Brianne asked Harry.

"Yeah. I don't think she is quite over me yet," he replied. "I'm surprised she didn't beat me up. She saw me sitting alone in the common room with a pretty girl. She could have went crazy!"

At dinner, Hermione said she was sorry to Harry and Brianne. Apparently Ron had a little talk with her.

After dinner, while the Trio was doing homework, Brianne started playing another one of those old but punk songs.

"_Life is a mystery. Everyone must stand alone. I hear you call my name. And it feels like home...When you call my name, it's like a little prayer. I'm down on my knees. I wanna take you there. In the midnight hour, I can feel your power. Just like a prayer, you know I'll take you there..._"

Harry started to think that this new girl was amazing. She was everything! She had good looks, a good personality, and she could play music! She _was _amazing.

Over the next few weeks, Brianne and Harry became close friends. They had a lot in common. She never knew her parents either. Harry enjoyed her company and he started to like her a lot.

At Halloween, Brianne was excited. She had never experienced a Hogwarts feast. She sat next to Harry and Ron and Hermione sat across from them. She ate a lot of food. Harry felt that she could probably out eat Ron. That was saying something for a girl. She talked about her life before Hogwarts and her softball team.

"Hagrid said that maybe over the summer, he could take me back to America so I can play softball," she said excitedly.

Her favorite class was Defense Against the Dark Arts. She thought it was awesome that a werewolf taught the class.

There was one bad thing that happened to Hogwarts. Snape returned. He wouldn't even tell the _Slytherins_ where he went. Brianne found out that she loathed Snape and Snape loathed her. Each class, she liked Snape less and less. Snape put her on the spot a lot because she didn't have Potions class in America. He tried to make her look like a fool as much as possible. She always kept her cool and Snape hated that. Harry found it funny.

As December drew nearer, the now foursome got excited. They talked about the holidays a lot even when they were mad or didn't feel very happy. There was only one person who Brianne hated more than Snape and that was Draco Malfoy. He was always hitting on her. Harry told her how much he hates Hagrid and people that are not of pureblood. Brianne then had a little fun with the 'Malfoy' situation.

"Hey Brianne!" Malfoy yelled to her as he ran towards her. "Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk by again?"

"Shut up Malfoy," she said. "If you don't stop that, I'm going to tell my uncle."

"Who's your uncle?" he asked.

"Hagrid," she responded.

Malfoy never hit on her again. Harry was glad. He liked Brianne and was thinking about asking her out. But one day when they were in the common room she asked him.

"Harry, I was wondering, if you would like to go out with me." she said. "You know. Like be my boyfriend."

Harry's heart skipped a beat. "Yes. I'd like that!" he answered. "I was just thinking of asking you the same question."

"Cool. I really like you a lot. We have so much in common and we just clicked from the start," she said with a smile.

Brianne got up and went to her dormitory for bed. Harry sat on the couch and waited for Ron who was in the loo. He and Ron went to their dormitories and Harry told him about what happened that day.

"Really?!" he exclaimed trying not to wake anyone. "Go Harry! Does Hermione know?"

"Nope. She'll find out soon enough." Ron chuckled when Harry said this.

The next morning, Hermione confronted him. "Hello Harry. Brianne told me about yesterday. Congratulations." Then she just walked away.

"Wow." said Ron.

The whole school found out about Harry and Brianne by the end of the week. They noticed that Snape started hating them more. Every time he humiliated someone, it was either Harry or Brianne. They didn't care. They just got used to it.

On Christmas morning, Harry woke up to find a pile of presents. Ron had already opened his. Harry opened a rather large one from Mrs. Weasley which had a sweater, some pies, and candy. He was surprised to receive a present from Hermione. She gave him a Rancid CD. Brianne got him some a new shirt. It was emerald green and was a button up. She had also got him some chocolate frogs, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

He went downstairs and thanked everyone who had gotten him gifts and hugged Brianne. She thanked him for what he had gotten her. He got her a silver and emerald necklace that was of a guitar between her initials.

They went down to breakfast and ate bacon, eggs, ham, and toast. They couldn't wait until that night. The night before, Harry told her about the dance. "It is really cool. There is dinner and music. It is a good time to hang out with your friends and not have to worry about homework and stuff like that. It is a really good time."

"I can't wait," she said. "Do you like to dance?"

"Not really, but around you I don't care," he said.

"Thanks."

They all went outside to have the annual snowball fight. Even Hermione joined in. For ten minutes anyway. "I have to get ready."

"For three hours?" asked Brianne obviously surprised that anyone would need three hours to get ready for a dance.

"Yes," she said and walked away.

Brianne just shrugged and went back to the game. There were no teams. It was every-man ("or woman")-for-him/herself. When Harry was making his stash, Ron whispered to Brianne, "I'll give you a sickle to hit Harry in the arse."

Brianne smiled and threw the snowball she had in her hand. It hit Harry directly and knocked him into his snowball pile. They heard him groan in a muffled voice because his face was in a pile of snow.

When he got up, he turned and looked at Brianne and Ron. What he saw made him make a snowball immediately and launch it in that general direction. He looked just as Ron was handing a sickle to Brianne. The snowball missed by about five feet which made Ron laugh. At about 7:30 (the dance started at 8) Brianne announced that she had to go get ready. Harry and Ron continued their battle for about fifteen minutes before they too went to get ready.

They went up to their dorms to get ready for the dance. They went down to the common room to wait for the girls. Harry was wearing his emerald dress robes and Ron was wearing his new ones that Fred and George had bought him.

The girls came down. Hermione was wearing a periwinkle dress robe and her hair was pulled back with some hair loose in some selected places. Brianne was wearing a cerulean blue dress robe with her hair down. Her hair was semi-wavy and there was a hint of sparkles in it. She was wearing a little bit of make-up. This was the first time he had ever seen Brianne wear make-up. She looked beautiful.

They linked arms (Ron was going with Hermione) and headed down to the dance. When they entered, they saw that Dumbledore had booked a cover band that was playing all the songs that Harry liked. They even played the songs that Brianne had played.

They started the show off with "Roots Radical." This was one of Harry's favorites.

"..._With the music execution and the talk of revolution bleeds in me when it goes..._"

The front man introduced the a band and they then played "Like A Prayer." After the cheering stopped, he told them the name of the next song. They were going to do the song titled "My Friends Over You."

"_I'm drunk off your kiss_

_For another night in a row_

_This is becoming too routine for me_

_But I didn't mean to lead you on_

_And it's alright to pretend that we still talk_

_It's just for show, isn't it_

_It's my fault that it fell apart_

_Maybe you need this_

_And I didn't mean to _

_Lead you on_

_You were everything I wanted_

_But I just can't finish what I started_

_There's no room left here on my back_

_It was damaged long ago_

_Though you swear that you are true_

_I still pick my friends over you..."_

They finished the song and the entire school went wild. Apparently they liked the song. The band then played some Dropkick Murphys and Rancid songs. Nobody wanted the night to end except maybe Malfoy and the Slytherins. Harry even thought they left early because he didn't see anybody from that house. The band was awesome. Harry had never seen the dance set-up like this. You could eat at anytime and dance anytime. The music was nonstop. And because Harry was with a girl that he actually liked, he had no problem dancing with her. They danced to fast songs and to slow songs. They had a lot of fun.

There was a small crowd inside the Gryffindor tower for the after party. They wanted more music and more dancing. Hermione got her CD's and started the party. It was not as good as the dance but it was close to it.

The next day, Harry was kind of tired. Snape found this out really quickly

"Potter, I do not expect you to sleep or yawn at any time in this class period. If you do, you will receive detention," Snape sneered at him. Again, Snape made him test his potion in front of the class. He was not humiliated though. Harry made sure it was correct. His motivation was to get Snape. Harry was surprised that there wasn't points taken off. He was sure that Snape thought he had help.

Hagrid saw Harry and Brianne dancing. After class, he held them back to talk to them. "I thought it was so cute!" he told them. They both rolled their eyes. "I mean you're a couple aren' yeh?"

"Yes." Harry responded. "We are."

Hagrid made Brianne leave so he could talk to Harry alone. "Now don' you do nothin' to hurt her."

"Hagrid," he replied. "I like her a lot. I wouldn't do anything to hurt her or ruin this."

"How sweet of yeh," said Hagrid.

"Oh shut up." said Harry and then he walked away. _'Why does everyone say that?'_

When he got up to the castle, Brianne asked him what Hagrid wanted to talk to Harry about. He explained everything that Hagrid had told him and what he said. He also told her the last thing Hagrid said. She laughed.

When Harry and Brianne got to the common room, Hermione sat them down. "Did you know that there is a Hogsmeade weekend this weekend? I was thinking. Why don't we all go together? I mean, Harry and Brianne, you can change your mind any time if you want to spend time alone."

"Ok, that's cool." Harry said smiling at Brianne.

She smiled back. Hermione rolled her eyes and went upstairs. Harry, Brianne, and Ron sat in the common room talking about what they would do over the weekend. Ron was definitely planning on Honeyduke's and Zonko's. Harry and Brianne didn't know what they were doing yet. He didn't know if she wanted to go to dinner or something. They could just figure it out as they go.

Harry was really liking Brianne a lot. He just couldn't stop thinking about her. Maybe he was actually falling in..._'Stop that. There is no way! Is there?'_


	6. The Other Side of Hermione

Chapter Six: The Other Side of Hermione

When the weekend came, Harry still didn't know what he and Brianne were going to do. They went with Ron to the gate and Harry asked her.

"What are we going to do today?"

"I don't know. I was wondering that myself. Maybe we could just hang out with Ron?" she replied.

"That would be fine with me. Are you sure you want to hang out with me and Ron?" he asked her. "You could be the only girl."

"Where's Hermione?" she asked. "Never mind. I grew up sort of a tomboy. Most of my friends are usually guys."

"I'm not sure. Haven't seen her all morning," he responded. "Why did you hang out with the guys?"

"I'm not girly at all. I don't own a dress and I usually never wear make-up," she answered.

"Oh."

When they got to Hogsmeade, they first went to Zonko's. Brianne bought some joke candies to "play jokes on the girly-girls" as she had put it. She also bought some Filibuster Fireworks. After they paid for the joke stuff, they headed over to Honeyduke's where they spent most of their time. They bought a lot of candy. If Hermione had been there, she probably would have made some sort of comment about her parents and the fact that they were dentists. Harry was glad that she wasn't there. She always rolled her eyes at Harry and Brianne. He thought it might be because he did stuff with her that he might've done with her. He didn't know. Maybe she was jealous and thought she never should've dumped him. Maybe not. Harry was confused.

After they left Hogsmeade they went up to the castle. Harry and Ron put their purchases in their dorm and went downstairs.

"Where's Hermione, anyway?" asked Brianne.

"I don't know. Isn't she in your dorm?" responded Ron.

"Nope. She's probably in the library or something." Brianne answered. "You can go check the dorm if you don't believe me."

"We're not allowed to go in there." Harry said. "Besides, we believe you. She is probably at the library."

"Honestly." Brianne said. "Like they think they we wouldn't break that rule..."

Brianne looked at Harry trying not to laugh. Harry knew that his eyes got real big and he could feel himself blushing. She just smiled at him. He sat down with her on the couch and Ron sat on the armchair. Ron left the room saying something about the loo. As soon as he had left, Harry moved closer to Brianne.

"You know what, Harry?" she asked him.

"What?"

"I think I am falling in love with you." He looked into her eyes and she moved closer to him.

"Me too," he replied. He leaned in and kissed her. She kissed him back. Suddenly they were just plain snogging. Ron walked in the room.

"Ahem," he said with a chuckle.

Harry didn't pull away suddenly but he did slowly so Ron didn't think he was embarrassed. Brianne smiled at him. "What?" Harry said.

"I know it isn't uncomfortable for you but it is for me," replied Ron.

"Okay we'll wait," Brianne said. Harry laughed.

Hermione walked in the room and saw Harry sitting very close to Brianne with his arm around her. She rolled her eyes and went to her dorm.

"What do you suppose is her problem?" asked Ron.

"I think it is because she is regretting that she broke up with you. She probably thinks it should be her sitting here instead of me," Brianne said.

"How do you know?" asked Harry.

"Just a hunch. And plus...I am practically sitting on your lap," she added.

"True," Ron said. "That would make me jealous."

"I'll be right back. I have to go to the bathroom," Brianne said as she got up.

"Do you need Harry to company you?" Ron asked.

Brianne threw him an over the shoulder glare and left.

"Because I'm sure he won't mind," he added when the door shut.

"Shut up Ron," Harry said while punching Ron.

About five minutes later, Brianne came back to the common room. She had a bloody lip. Harry jumped up and ran over to her.

"What happened?" he asked her.

"Ask her," Hermione walked into the room. She had a bloody nose and a black and blue eye.

"What happened?" he asked again this time getting a little angry.

Tears started rolling down her face. "That should've been me there with you, not her! I didn't want to break up with you, but I had to! I have a reason; I just can't say it! I love you Harry!"

With that, she ran up to her dormitory. He turned to Brianne who had an I-told-you-so look on her face. He pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and started cleaning her lip. After he was finished, he turned to Ron. "Go talk to her."

"But we're not allowed in there," he said.

"Go talk to her."

"Alright, alright," he said as he left.

Harry sat down with Brianne on the couch. "What exactly happened?"

"I walked into the dormitory and Hermione ran up to me and punched me. I defended myself and punched her back. She started screaming about how she loves you and pushed me. I punched her in the eye and knocked her down. I then ran out here to get you," she said.

"Oh."

"Harry?" she asked. He looked up. "I never made it to the bathroom. I have to go!"

"Go," he said to her. Instead of going upstairs, she left the common room to go the corridor bathroom.

Ron came down the steps with a shocked look on his face. "She...she.."

"She what? What happened?" Harry asked.

"She kissed me!" Ron said with the same look of shock.

"What?" Harry demanded. He was confused.

"She said that she loves you. But she just can't go out with you. She said she loves you, but then again she doesn't. Then she kissed me," he replied.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"I left," Ron replied. "I didn't know what to do! Where's Brianne?"

"Bathroom."

"Oh, ok," Ron said. "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."

"Night Ron."

Ron went to the dorm and Harry sat and waited for Brianne to return. When she did, she sat down on the couch with Harry.

"Sorry about what happened with you and Hermione," he said.

"It's not your fault," she said. "She broke up with you. You were fair game. It is not your fault about what happened. You couldn't do anything about it."

She moved closer to him. He kissed her softly, trying not to hurt her lip. When he pulled away from her, he saw a tear fall down her cheek.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"It's nothing," she said. Harry gave her a look of sympathy. "Ok. I don't want you to be in the middle of this. Hermione and I aren't going to get along so well and that will be tough for you. She _is_ one of your best friends."

"I'm on your side," he said. "I'm not in the middle. She tried to beat up my girlfriend. I'm mad at her too."

"Thank you," she said.

"No problem," he replied and hugged her.

She was starting to fall asleep in his arms. He nudged her awake and told her to just lay on the couch. He didn't want her going to her dorm because Hermione could be waiting there to ambush her or something. He went upstairs and got some extra blankets and some pillows. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow. He kissed her forehead and whispered his goodnights. He tucked her in and went upstairs to get some sleep as well. He was tired. He couldn't sleep though. He was thinking about what Hermione had said, told Ron, and told Brianne. After what felt like hours, he fell asleep.

He got up the next morning rather late in the morning. The rest of the school was probably half way through breakfast. He didn't get a good night's sleep. He guessed it was because he was worried about Brianne. He wanted to go to the common room right away but he made a pit stop. Holy crap, he _had_ to pee.

He went downstairs and saw that Brianne was right where he had left her. She was still sleeping. He sat down on an empty spot on the couch and she awoke in an instant.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You are on the common room couch. You fell asleep here. I didn't want to take you up to your dormitory because of Hermione. She could hurt you while you sleep. I'm surprised she didn't do anything when she went down to breakfast," he replied.

"Oh," she said. "I'm not feeling so well. Could you carry me up to my dorm. I think I'm going to lay down or something."

"Sure," He picked her up and carried her up the stairs. They went in the girls' dorm and he laid her on her bed. He kissed her on her forehead and headed for the door.

"Harry?" she asked. He turned around. "Could you get my homework for me?"

"Yep," he replied.

"Thanks a bunch," she said. "Love you."

"Love you too," he said with a smile. He went downstairs. He heard the bell ring. He had missed breakfast. His first class was Care of Magical Creatures. He left the castle and headed down to Hagrid's hut.

He was one of the first ones there.

"Where's Brianne?" Hagrid asked. "I figgered that she'd be comin' with yeh."

"She isn't feeling well today. I think she is sleeping. Could I have her homework to give to her?" he replied.

"No homework today," Hagrid said. "But you can bring her a cup o' my famous soup. It'll do wonders if she ain't feelin' good."

"I will come and get it after classes," Harry replied.

That morning's classes were boring because Brianne wasn't there. When they needed to be in pairs, Ron was with Hermione. Harry wondered if the kiss messed up his friend's brain. Or maybe it was those stupid Ministry brains? He had pretty much spent the day with Neville. He was just happy that he didn't have potions that day. For Divination, it was completely boring. He had to go to Trelawney's room. He almost fell asleep when the bell rang. He headed down to Hagrid's hut to get the soup and then went to Gryffindor Tower.

He knocked on Brianne's dorm door and went inside. She was sitting awake with a book in her hand. This was the first time that Harry had ever seen her read outside of class. He set her homework on her trunk and sat on her bed.

"Where'd you get the book?" he asked.

"Hermione." Harry was shocked. "She came and apologized. She said she was just confused about her feelings and that she said that it was her fault for dumping you. She said it was a stupid mistake and she realized that she can't get you back. What do you got there?"

"A cup of Hagrid's famous soup. He said it will make you feel better. I don't know what's in it but you might feel better if you don't eat it," he said and she smiled.

"You're right. I feel better already!" she said. "I think I just needed a day off to think."

"What did you think about?" Harry asked.

"Lots of stuff," she responded. "Mostly you." She smiled at him and kissed him. Her lip must've been feeling better.

Harry pulled away and said, "I think we'd better do this somewhere else. Not in your bedroom."

"Yeah I guess you're right," she said as she started to get up. "Wait. If I'm spotted kissing you, people with think I'm not really sick. I have to stay here."

"Ok," he said and kissed her again. He got up and left.

When he got to the common room, Ron gave him a puzzled look. "Why were you in Brianne's dorm?"

"I had to give her some soup from Hagrid. He said it would make her feel better."

"Oh, ok," Ron sighed. "Do you think this has something to do with Hermione?"

"Nah. Apparently Hermione apologized. Said something about confusing her feelings," he said. "I think it's just Brianne's time of the month. Maybe Hermione's." He chuckled a little bit.

"Probably," Ron said. "Let's go to dinner."

When they went down to dinner, Hermione was waiting for them. "I'm sorry for trying to beat up Brianne. I don't know what made me do it. I think I was just confusing my..."

"It's okay," Harry interrupted. "Brianne explained everything."

"Oh," said Hermione. Harry could tell that she was feeling awkward because of some of the things that she told Brianne that she probably told him.

The rest of the dinner was pretty much silent except for the argument between Seamus and Dean about which sport is better.

"Quidditch is awesome. You're flying around on broomsticks. Football sucks!" Seamus said. "All you do is kick a ball around trying to get it in a net! No flying!"

"Soccer is less dangerous than Quidditch, though," replied Dean.

"If it is more dangerous, it is most likely more fun!" screamed Seamus. That was pretty much the end of that debate.

After dinner, Harry and Ron played Wizard's Chess while Hermione did her homework. At least Harry thought she was doing homework. Harry was getting a lot better with his chess set. The pieces were starting to listen to him. After a lot of games of chess, Ron said he was going to bed. He was the last one besides Harry and Hermione. Hermione finally got up and headed to her dorm.

"Hermione?" asked Harry. "Could you see if Brianne could come down?"

"Yep," she said. "If she can't, I will let you know."

"Thanks," replied Harry.

About two minutes later, Brianne came down in her PJ's. She was wearing a silk gown that made Harry feel awkward. She didn't look like she just woke up. She was probably doing homework or reading again.

"It's about time," she said as she sat down.

"Huh?" Harry asked.

"I was waiting for you to either come up to talk to me or come and get me," she replied.

"I figured that if I came and got you, people would know you're not sick," he said.

"Ok," she said and hugged him.

"Let me guess," he said as she let go of him. "You were thinking about me again."

"Yep," she said and then kissed him. "You are pretty much all I think about."

"Cool," he said and kissed her. "I like your...er...outfit."

"Thanks," she said. "I thought you would like it. It's sexy." Harry blushed.

"Er...," he responded. She just laughed. He leaned in and kissed her. He had never kissed her like this, though. She must have enjoyed it because they didn't stop until they needed to breathe.

"Wow," she said.

"You like?" he asked.

"I like very much," she said and smiled. She pulled him closer to her.

He kissed her again. They started to kiss more and more. Harry wasn't even sure that they stopped kissing long enough to open their eyes. He felt her hands undoing his shirt but he didn't stop her.

She stopped herself. She apparently caught herself. He just pulled her closer to him. Her body felt warm against him. He liked it. She pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even realize I was taking off your shirt!" she said with a blush.

"That's okay," he said and kissed her. He buttoned up his shirt. "I'm going to bed now. Goodnight Brianne."

"Goodnight. I love you," she smiled and kissed him.

"Love you too," he said and went to his dormitory.

Harry walked into the dorm thinking about what had just happened. It was very hot in that room. He wasn't sure if it was just him until he saw Seamus, Dean, and Ron all under the heaviest of blankets. Harry undressed and put on a pair of boxers and got into bed. He threw the comforter at the end of the bed and only covered himself with a sheet. He fell asleep and was dreaming about Brianne. He woke up and three in the morning in a cold sweat. He decided to go downstairs and sit on the coziest armchair to just think.

He walked down the steps, still in what he wore to bed, and went to sit in the armchair. He had to sit on the couch, though because the armchair was already occupied. From it, he could hear quiet music. At an instant, he knew who it was.

"What are you doing up?" he asked.

"I come down here to think," came Brianne's voice from the chair.

He sat down on the rug in front of her, listening to the music that she was playing. After she was finished, she set her guitar down and Harry noticed that she had changed clothes. She was wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of boxers. He wondered where she had gotten the pair of men's underwear when her voice broke the silence.

"Harry, you're half-naked, do you know that?" she asked.

"Yep. You're wearing men's underwear, do you know that?" he asked her.

"Yes I do. Do you know where I got them?" she asked him.

"No, I don't," he replied.

"Today while everyone was in classes, I went to your dorm and nicked them from your wardrobe," she said.

"That's why they look familiar," he said with a smile. He took a closer look. "Hey! Those are my favorite pair!"

"Maybe that's why I liked them so much," she said laughing.

He just laughed back. He sat and kind of spaced out until Brianne's voice broke the silence. "What are you thinking about?" she asked him.

"I don't know, stuff, I guess," he replied. "You?"

"Stuff," she said with a smile. They sat and stared at the fire for a few minutes and Harry got up.

"I'm getting really tired. I think I'm going back to bed," he said.

"What do you mean you _think_ you're going back to bed?" she asked.

"It means, that I might have to make a pit stop at the boys' loo," he said.

"Oh. Goodnight," she said.

"Goodnight," he said and then walked up the stairs. He went to the bathroom and went to his dorm. He laid down on his bed again thinking about Brianne. Although, he was very tired, he couldn't quite get to sleep. He finally fell asleep to the rhythmic pattern of Seamus's snoring.

He awoke late again the next morning. He wasn't sure why this time because he had nothing to worry about. He was tired though.

He walked down the steps and saw Brianne sitting on the couch waiting for him. "Why aren't you at breakfast? You didn't have to wait for me. You could've woken me up."

"Nah. I figured I would let you sleep," she said as she stood up and hugged him. It was Saturday and they had the day off. They didn't have much homework that week and Harry managed to get it done. He wondered if Brianne got hers done.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, startling Harry when she broke the silence.

"Not really. Maybe that's why I woke up so late."

"What do you want to do?" she asked him.

"I don't know," he replied. "I think Hermione said something about studying."

"Oh, ok," she said. "Let's go down to the Great Hall. If we don't eat, we can at least talk with our friends."

"Ok," he said as she led him out of the common room. As they walked down the corridor they talked a little. "I woke up late too. So I wasn't even waiting long, anyway. When I woke up, I was the only one left in my dorm," she said.

As they walked in the Great Hall, they saw Ron sitting pretty much by himself eating his breakfast. As they sat down in front of them he looked up.

"Morning, Harry, Brianne. Where's Hermione? I need to talk to her," he said a little too nervously.

"I don't know. I thought she was with you. She wasn't there when I woke up," Brianne replied. Ron had a shocked look on his face. "She's just probably in the library

"Yeah, probably," sighed Ron as he looked back down at his breakfast.

"Brianne and I aren't doing anything right now. We can go look for her," Harry said.

"Ok," said Ron. "Thanks."

"No problem," said Brianne.

They got up, leaving Ron to eat. They went to the library and looked around but there was no Hermione. They wandered the corridors, looking in empty classrooms but were unsuccessful. They kept walking until they stopped in front of the girls' lav.

"I'll go in and look for her. You just wait here," said Brianne. She went inside the bathroom and immediately, Harry heard her scream. He ran inside. They had found Hermione but they weren't expecting this.

Harry stepped in front of Brianne and looked at his friend. She had hair all over her face and she had a snout. Her eyes were jaundiced and she was growling and baring her teeth. She was a werewolf. "Brianne. Get out of here. Go get Lupin as fast as you can," She ran out of the room and left Harry facing his rather scary friend. She lunged at him trying to bite him.

He dodged the attack. He pointed his wand at her and screamed "_Stupefy!_" The spell had hit her dead on and she fell to the ground for some reason. He thought that it would have no effect on werewolves. He whispered "Sorry 'Mione" right as Brianne and Lupin walked in the door. Brianne ran up to Harry and hugged him while Lupin ran over to Hermione.

"Yep, definitely a werewolf," Lupin confirmed. "You two. Go into a stall. I'm going to bring her back and force the potion down her throat. Go and hide now. Make sure she can't see you."

Harry and Brianne ran into a nearby stall and they each stood on the toilet. It was awkward but they managed to keep their balance. They heard Lupin say '_Ennervate_' and Hermione's growls as he forced her to drink. Then they heard Hermione's crying.

"Ok. You can come out now," Lupin said to Harry and his girlfriend.

Harry ran over to Hermione, dropped to his knees, and embraced her in a hug. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I couldn't. I didn't want you to be scared of me," she said. "See why I had to break up with you?"

"How did this happen?" he asked.

"I was walking down by the lake and something bit me," she said. "Before my first transformation, I checked the library to see if my symptoms were true."

"Hermione. You should have told me anyway. You should have told Lupin. He can get you treatment to stop this," Harry told her.

"He's right, you know," said Lupin.

"I know. I just couldn't. I was scared," Hermione replied. Harry hugged her again. He looked up at Brianne. She looked like something was wrong with her. He got up and went over to Brianne. When he went to hug her, she shoved away and ran out of the bathroom, leaving Harry with a shocked look on his face.


End file.
